Lunar Eclipse
by PsychoBunny
Summary: As the Silver Millennium comes to a bitter end in war, a naive Princess Serenity negotiates with the entity known as Metallia. When the princess is betrayed, Serenity lays accused of high treason. Serenity and her court flee to Earth in order to escape.


Everytime I think I'm falling away from the SM fandom, something always drawns me back in. I'm a glutton for punishment. So sue me.

This is just an unedited and unbeta-ed prologue. So if there's any questions or inconsistencies, just PM me and let me know. Hope you like it. :)

* * *

The Moon Kingdom had never been an enemy to Earth; though, the people of Earth, Terrans as they were known, had certain reservations when it came to the people of the Moon.

Lunarians possessed great beauty and controlled suspicious abilities that Terrans had yet to duplicate. Thus, the relations between the Moon and Earth were tense and uncertain at best.

Because of the unstable nature of the Earth and Moon's alliance, the Lunarian Queen's formidable power was feared and subject to much scrutiny and gossip within the Terran Kingdoms. Terrans called her 'The Ice Queen' because of her stoic demeanor and her indifference to the residing courts of Earth.

Their criticism didn't spurn from any lacking ability to rule or even her politics. The people of Earth were fearful that the Lunarian Queen could not be trusted with such great power.

And now, they were hell-bent on condemning Queen Selenity's kingdom.

With a grace and beauty breed of nobility, the statuesque Queen paced the white marble floors of the Grand Hall in frustration, her concern so tangible that it made the already tense air even harder to breath.

Her two closest and wisest advisors stood watching nearby; ever vigilant and ready put forth their opinion if called upon. They stood watching their coordinated Queen wring her ivory dress with anxious hands.

Finally, forfeiting her wasted efforts, the Queen turned lavender eyes on her advisors, begging them to aid in her decision. "..I do not know what I should do."

"Do what you feel is best for your people." The answer was contrite and practiced, as if it had been said a thousand times and as it would be said a thousand times more. It was appropriate protocol for an advisor to give such a formulated answer.

It was an unspoken courtesy to remember that the only opinion that truly mattered was the Queen's. In the end, she would make the final decision.

The Queen's voice was low, but measured. "Luna, please. I am asking you as a dear friend, not as my advisor."

Reluctant and wary of the prospect of eavesdropping from certain members of the court, the ebony-haired woman dropped the visage of formality. "I believe you should take King Ambrose's offer to initiate a truce between the Earth and Moon."

With a quick rebuttal, the other advisor, pale and pristine Artemis, reminded the Queen of the posed risks. "Take heed to remember, Highness, that King Ambrose's promises have been unsubstantial."

Artemis and Luna both possessed extensive knowledge in the affairs and politics of each kingdom within the solar system. Still, they were hard pressed to agree.

With her people's future hanging in the balance, the Queen had to weigh her options carefully. Her obligation to her people came first but her duty as a Lunarian would not relent to the very people who were trying to conquer her throne.

"With the fourth brigade fallen, I risk the chance of losing the entire kingdom. I cannot allow my people to wither away due to war." As dictated in Lunarian law, Selenity resisted the inclusion of personal feelings to sway the decision.

Though, the temptation was great.

"But Highness, if you submit to their truce, you will be forced to relinquish your hold on the Imperial Silver Crystal in order to guarantee your complete submission." Though a certain prejudice could be detected within the fair-haired Artemis, the price of surrender was his main concern.

The Queen's opposing counter fell short as bravado failed her. With her power stripped from her, Queen Selenity's people could be subjected to far more harm than good, and she herself would be at the mercy of her enemies.

The aggravating assaults of war had taken their toll on the Lunarian forces. Regardless what path the Queen chose, whether to continue the perpetual fight or falling under the reign of the Kings of Earth, the Lunarians were sure to lose.

The Queen could not bear the thought of living a lifetime worrying about the countless lives lost for war and the jeopardy inflicted upon her people.

As the bitter taste of defeat rose in her mouth, Selenity clinched her prideful nerve and succumbed to the inevitable.

Unwilling, the Queen yielded to the proposed idea with a heavy heart and burdened spirit. "I fear I have no choice in the matter, Artemis. I will go to King Ambrose tomorrow night to negotiate the terms of the truce." The emotionless voice was not that of a compassionate queen but that of a strong, calculated royal member for which she had become known.

Luna seemed hesitant, yet interjected with a gentle assertion. "Highness, I beg your pardon, but tomorrow is the eve of the Lunar Eclipse. The whole kingdom will be at the ball to celebrate."

The Queen halted her steps, silent and thoughtful. As one of the biggest celebrations in the entirety of the Moon Kingdom, the Queen was expected to be at the Lunar Eclipse Ball. It was inexcusable not to show a strong front when the Kingdom was to surrender come morning.

"Then send an invitation to Ambrose and his generals and we will negotiate here. We certainly cannot lax in our etiquette simply because I am forfeiting a war." The quip was curt, and the retreating silence of the Queen was a testament to the laden woes of the advisors.


End file.
